


Holding You

by LunaUlric



Series: Modern AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: F/M, Hospital scene, Modern AU, Some Fluff, Some angst, lunyx, otp: princess and glaive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaUlric/pseuds/LunaUlric
Summary: Maybe.Maybe if he missed the tree, or he hadn’t been driving too fast. Maybe if he hadn’t driven at all and taken the bus instead. Maybe if she had kept him in bed and insisted he’d miss work. Maybe if she prayed hard enough.He wouldn’t have ended up like this.(A Modern AU drabble)





	Holding You

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my Modern AU where Nyx is an ex-soldier who now runs a bar with Libertus and Luna is a botanical shop owner. I already posted this art in my [main blog](http://annaoi.tumblr.com/post/172027213118/maybe-maybe-if-he-missed-the-tree-or-he-hadnt) and already added a tiny story on the description but I just couldn’t help myself. I had a myriad of possible stories while I was sketching this scene. Choosing a single story from the possibilities was a real struggle xD.

Her grip wasn’t tight but, somehow, it was enough to completely pull him back into consciousness.  
  
Nyx watched Luna breathe in and out. The sun’s light that seeped from the window blinds landed on her head, making her blonde locks glow in perfect stripes. She seemed to be at rest but not quite. The lashes on her eyes moved a bit in her shallow rest. He couldn’t blame her; the position she had taken beside him wasn’t exactly envious. The chair that was pulled closest to the bed was too short. The only support for the head was the carefully placed pillow on his lap. The man debated if he should wake her up to save her from the eventual muscle stiffness or he should just let her be.    
  
But she stirred before he could put his thoughts into action. Her hand squeezed, to say that she was still there to protect him. 

“Hey princess…” he cooed. His voice came out too raspy for his liking. It sounded too tired. Too pained. He smiled to mask it.  
  
Her head shifted. Luna yawn as she faced him. She, too, wore a smile but that didn’t divert his attention away from the dark circles under her eyes.  
  
“Hey… ” she replied soothingly, her chin still making a dent the pillow.   
  
Nyx wanted to lift his palm and reach out to her cheek or to brush the golden strands away from her angelic face, but the unrelenting fatigue had made it too heavy for such action.   
  
He was injured after all. One leg and one arm in casts. Blunt pain pulsated throughout his body. Lightheadedness lingered. The sterile hospital smell reminded him that he won’t be home for a while. Impatience brewed. He didn’t wish for his body to take its time. He wanted to walk away from this bed and take her home. So she can rest. So he can take care of everything.   
  
“Go back to sleep,” she coaxed, rubbing a thumb on the bandages on his hand.   
  
He frowned. “Don’t you want an explanation why I ended up here?”   
  
The blonde sighed; the corners of her lips gave up the simper. “Libertus already told me what happened. He called you to get ingredients, you rushed to get them.”  
  
That was exactly how it all started. It was night. He was driving the way to the bar, his phone rang, the co-owner hollered – said the place was packed and they ran out of beef and spices for the food orders. Nyx sped up while he was still on the phone. He mentally listed all he needed to buy.   
  
Then something large smacked the back of his car with gargantuan force. Or maybe it was on the side. He couldn’t tell.  
  
Was it a truck or another car? He couldn’t tell either.   
  
The next thing he knew he was swiveling, tires screeching, his view blurring in motion. He was going too fast and the breaks didn’t do enough traction. The last image he got before it all went black was the trunk of the tree lit up by the headlights.   
  
“The cops said you were lucky you were wearing your seatbelt.” She sat up now, tidying up her ponytail. Her eyes turned solemn. She sighed again as if to relieve her chest of something grievous. She was struggling to maintain composure.  
  
Luna was strong spirited but the worrying was innate.   
  
Even after he had finished his final tour as a marine. Even when he decided to just manage the bar for a living. She worried and never showed it fully, but he had always known. He could still hear it in her prayers before he went to work. But he wanted her to take it easy - cast her cares aside. That was why, months ago, he had promised to take her on a vacation to Galahd once he had earned enough.   
  
There wasn’t a need for her botanical shop to chip in for the expenses. The bar was enough. As of yesterday, there were only a few more nights before he would buy the plane tickets.   
  
But now this – this unnecessary setback. The medical bills would eat up their savings for the trip.  
  
Nyx found strength to return the hold on her hand. His voice turned rueful. “I should’ve taken the bus like you said. Or maybe I should’vd paid attention to the road more.” He closed his eyes. “The vacation-”   
  
“We could always earn it back.” Luna lulled suddenly. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”  
  
He opened his eyes and saw that, somehow, the blonde’s brows smoothed, her eyes returning to the calm. She lifted the bandaged hand to her while both of the pale hands gripped it with care. Her soft lips rested on his knuckles, her breath warmed his calloused skin as though she pushed away the need for his apologies, assuring that, despite all the fright and the failed plans, her prayers were answered.   
  
But Nyx would still make it up to her. He wanted to. As soon as he can walk, he would make sure she won’t have to worry anymore and that he’ll start again to strive for that Galahd vacation that they dreamed of.   
  
For now it would be just this. The rest from the busyness of things. And he would need to calm her nerves.   
  
“You should catch some Z’s.” he said as he began to scoot to the side to make room for her. She protested, saying that it would painful for him to move. He waved it off despite him actually struggling to lift himself up. She ended helping to keep his broken leg steady. When there was enough space he patted on the mattress and waited for her to hop on.   
  
Luna’s lips wore a smirk. “I should be the one taking care of you.”   
  
Nyx shook his head. “Nope. We take care of each other.”   
  
His wife finally surrendered and climbed on the bed. Her head rested on his chest and his arm embraced. Her whole body sunk comfortable to his side. He kissed the top of her head before he drifted back into the much needed rest. 


End file.
